Husband of Mine
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. During DH Epilogue, Astoria Malfoy contemplates her marriage.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, because it just isn't mine. It is the property of the immensely talented JKR**

**Author's Note: This is set in the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

Husband of Mine

It was 19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts - the battle which had ended the 2nd wizarding war, and brought the wizarding world to peace.

As usual, on 1st September, magical children from all over the country were gathering on platform nine and three-quarters, boarding the Hogwarts Express.

It was abuzz with children, teenagers and their families, as well as trolleys of luggage, and cages of animals.

A 34 year old woman, tall and bony, was standing with a trolley of luggage. Her mousy brown hair fell into her steely blue eyes as she scanned the platform. She stood up straight, giving off the impression of a proud, graceful woman.

When she finally laid eyes on the husband and son she'd been separted from on their approach to the scarlet steam train, she smiled slightly.

Scorpious looked so much like his father - thin, blond, with a pointed sort of face, and grey eyes.

She watched as Draco nodded curtly to Harry and Ginny Potter, and Ron and Hermione Granger. Astoria had never met the four of them personally, but of course everyone knew who they were.

When Draco got to her side, he slipped an arm around her waist, and their son looked up at his dad with wide eyes.

' You never said you knew _the _Harry Potter! '

Draco rolled his eyes,' I went to school with him; I must have mentioned it on occasion. But we weren't close it any case. '

' That's so cool! ' Scorpious grinned.

Draca laid a hand on his son's shoulder,' Listen here - make sure you keep up with that Weasley girl, and the Potter boy. '

Astoria tugged on his arm,' For Merlin's sake, darling, don't turn the children against each other before they've even met! '

The whilstle blew, and Astoria shook her head, not wanting to say goodbye to her son.

She hugged him tightly and made him promise to write, before Draco hugged him, and the young boy hurried off to get on the train.

As Astoria willed herself not to cry whilst saying goodbye to her only child, she caught the eye of Ginny Potter. She remembered Giny from school - of course she remembered them all, they were always on some sort of adventure. Ginny had been one year older than her.

The redhead smiled, and Astoria smiled back in return before looking back to her son.

Whilst the children waved their goodbyes and shouted out of the windows, Astoria thought about Ginny Potter.

They weren't so different really.

They both came from pureblooded families, and had fallen for men older than them, although it took years for these relationships to actually progress. They were both wives and mothers now, and they both loved dearly.

Astoria's thoughts extended to Ginny's husband. And Ron and Hermione. And what had happened between thhey and Draco.

When they first met, they were both at school together, and barely knew each other. She knew about some of the things he got up to, and she wasn't too sure she liked him.

The older they got, the more he did wrong, until he was a completely different person. Then she noticed it in her 5th year - his 7th. He was withdrawn and downtrodden: the war and the death eaters had taken its toll on him, and he was now being forced to serve.

He was misunderstood, she knew.

And when she left Hogwarts, she met up with him - they were both working for the ministry, and she got to know him. He was still living in the shadows of the war which had ended two years ago, and he feared that no-one would see him as a good person any more.

But she didn't care: the past was the past, and that was that.

When he became her husband, people asked if she was bothered by his past - he'd been quite the unsavoury charcter.

She replied that he was hers, she was his, and he was her husband. That was all that mattered: they were in love.

Still now, many years later, questions about him would occasionally crop up.

Her reply was one she had, by now, perfected.

The war was a long time ago, things had moved on since then. Yes, he had done things he wasn't proud of, but the entire Malfoy family recieved a full pardon after the war for their reformation.

Besides, he was her husband, and she loved him. So who cared about anything else?


End file.
